Interactions
by TamborineShaker
Summary: The important moments of Renesmee's and Jacob's relationship, what led them from friends to lovers. Nessie's and Jake's POV. After BD.
1. That walk by the First Beach

_This fic shows some of the important moments in the development of Nessie's and Jake's relationship, from friendship to something more. Erm, I think it is going to have three or four chapters, which are more of connected oneshots than anything, hihi. And I think I am going to post one chapter per week. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it._

**Twilight is Stephenie's,**_so none of the characters are mine._

**After BD.**

* * *

That walk by the First Beach.

We were walking down the beach while little thin drops fell upon us. My hand brushed Jake's every now and then, but he never seemed to notice, or to bother. It had been two weeks since I finally understood where this relationship was heading. He told me about the imprinting thing and I saw what it meant. I was ecstatic, mostly because I have been wanting something more happen between us for a while.

Dad wasn't happy about it. We had a talk that would have lasted days if I, like him, didn't have the need to sleep. We didn't get to an agreement, but he told me something that totally destroyed all my stupid fantasies.

"It doensn't matter anyway. He still sees you as a kid." He said with a big grin across his handsome face.

I frowned with the memory. He was right! Too right. His acts, gestures towards me were innocent and pure. So, that was it. I had to make a move.

"I will make the first move then!" I yelled.

I usually talked when angry. I mean, why would I touch the person who was upsetting me? Made no sense at all.

His grin got larger.

"So there's nothing to worry for at least a couple of years." Dad said.

I glared at him with my pride hurt. Was he saying I wouldn't have the guts to go and tell Jake what I felt?

"That's exactly it, Nessie." He said sniggering a little.

I told him he was wrong, that I would definitely tell Jacob the next day. He shrugged. The guy didn't need Alice's foreseeing powers to see my moves. The next day came and I did nothing. The procrastination kept on going, until this very day.

Jake was too brotherly. And I was afraid of rejection. Stupid fear, he would never say no to me! He had imprinted on me, right? But it just felt wrong. Because I knew he did not feel the same I did, not yet at least. I would have to wait, maybe a couple of years as Dad foresaw.

So there I was, just as silent as one can be, side by side with the love of my life, being the little sister who wants to play and have fun with her big brother. A load of bull if you want to know. I am not so little anymore. I am now six! And it is a lot in my way of growing. I look like a fifteen-year-old and that is not _that_ young, I guess. However there is a age gap. Not big, compared to my parents, but it is a gap. That must be why he won't see me as I see him.

"You are awfully quiet, even for yourself." Jacob said with a worried tone.

I sighted. My thoughts got the best of me sometimes. I usually forgot everything around me when I concentrated in a certain matter. Especially when the matter was a terribly good-looking werewolf.

"Just thinking." I said with a serious face.

He just stared at me eagerly, probably waiting for more information, which I was not going to grant him.

"Thinking about what?" He finally asked.

I smirked a bit. He always seemed to have this urge to know every little thing about my existence. What I wanted, what was I thinking, what I needed. He'd have been knowing it all, except one thing. One thing I was too much of a coward to let him know: The fact that I loved him deeply.

It was not like me, not letting him know everything, but it would be kind of embarrassing to show him what crossed my mind when we were close. My father knew that very well. I know that if he could, he would puck with my thoughts. He pleaded me not to do that to him, but I could not seem to control myself.

Sometimes I hated my dad's ability. He knew it all and told mom all the little sordid details, which led to another 'fun' conversation, but at least she was more understanding. Well, with me. Her anger was directed to Jake. The poor thing never got the chance to know what happened. She just glared at him now. I still think this will only last a week, though.

"Nothing that matters now." I said.

"_To you at least._" I thought bitterly, completing the sentence in my head. Sometimes I wondered: Was I such a good liar, or was he too dense to see what I felt?

"Oh, OK." He said rather disappointed with the answer.

I hated when he made that face, that sad face. I was the only one that was able to make that face appear, and it had become a constant thing. For the last few weeks there was less touching – to my parents happiness - so he would ask, I wouldn't answer, he would grimace and I would feel guilty.

Our hands brushed again, and he could see how awful I was feeling. He gave me a smile. Funny how just me worrying a little about Jacob made him that happy. It was so easy for me to please him, but it never seemed to be enough. I wished I could make him even happier.

He stopped walking and, without warning, he took my hand. My mind went blank. I blushed and he stood oblivious to it, by my side. He made me turn so I was faced to the sea.

"Take a look at that Nessie. Such a beautiful image, right?" He said pointing at the horizon.

I went out of breath, and not because of the stunning sunset. It was just that his fingers were now intertwined with mine. He had never held my hand like that and a spark of hope lit up inside of me. I made sure it was covered, but I still don't know if I was able to control myself enough for him not to know. I think I saw him blush.

* * *

_So what you guys think? Review and let me know! No flaming, please._

_Thanks for reading._


	2. When he realised

_Well, here is the second chapter. I wrote about five sequels to the first chapter. I really didn't know how to write in a Jacob-ish way. Hm, I still think this is not much like him, but is sure better than the others hehe. Erm, I hope you guys enjoy it._

_Oh, I wanna thank AnnieOakley16 and ChampionShoes for the review. Reviews are what keep me motivated, tehee._

**Twilight Saga is Stephenie's, **_so none of the characters are mine._

_--  
_

**When he realised.**

Nessie showed me - unintentionally - us, or how she saw us. I blushed immediately, and found myself with a set of drums in my chest. I think – and hope – she didn't realise my sudden change. But everything was too quiet after that. She kept her head down and I felt a little uncomfortable. Like I had something in my throat, maybe words. Or just a simple question. "So, hey, you love me?". Stupid. Not to mention there'd be a wolf hunt for the rest of the century. It had been decided that I'd wait until Nessie made her mind up on what I'd be to her to do something about my feelings. Altruistic, right? Not at all. I just thought it was only fair. Maybe if I just went confessing she'd feel the need to say 'I feel the same way'.

But it was pretty clear what she wanted and needed. I knew it better than anyone. Or at least I should. This didn't come out of nowhere. She must have been thinking about me for a while. That must be the reason Bella hasn't been talking to me much.

OK, at all.

So, if that's the case, how could I not see? Am I some kind of blind idiot or something like that? Probably. Feelings don't just don't appear. They grow. I must have missed some signs here. I should have noticed. The whole point of living, for me, was Renesmee. So I should have been aware of her feelings. Shouldn't I?

As we were getting next to my bike, Nessie sighted, interrupting my thoughts.

"And I was the one awfully quiet." She complained.

I smoothed her hair and gave her a smile. It must have been something weird with my face, because her eyes were wide in shock. A second later she shook her head and kept going towards the bike.

I cocked my head to the side with frustrating curiosity. She just had to not say, or show, anything.

Nessie had been avoiding to touch me all this time. I thought she was just training her social abilities so she could go to school and such. I was really pissed, I mean, understanding her was so much easier with her incredible abilities, but I never said a thing. Well I should have. She had been hiding things from me. This was the whole point of 'not touching Jake', I guess. So, I have been used with another kind of conversation with her. The image showing kind.

"Come on, before your parents start worrying." I said and she gave a half-smile.

We hopped on the bike and set off.

There was one thing I couldn't stop thinking about. Would she do anything? Or would she just continue to keep things to herself? I knew she couldn't handle relationships as a normal person did. She was not normal, she was unique. So I knew there were going to be some problems.

I was completely right. A few weeks passed, then a month, then half a year, and then one whole year. I kept my promise to Bella. I wouldn't do anything. No matter how much I wanted or needed to.

Yes, needed.

My body was always flinching. I could barely control myself to not get too close. Nessie realised my strange robotic movements around her. She found that quite amusing. Her parents didn't.

"Your thoughts have changed." Said the mind-reader.

I stared at him with an brow raised. Like I hadn't noticed it, really. But it wasn't like I was going to attack the girl. She was still pretty young.

"I know that, and I'm glad you feel this way." Edward said smiling.

He was being honest.

"And how are Nessie's thoughts?" I asked full of curiosity.

He grimaced and I grinned. A very, very good sign.

"Corny." He said rather disgusted.

I bursted into laughter. Nessie must have been having some cute, sweet thoughts. Too much sugar, huh?

"You bet."

Another session of laughter started and then he just left the room. I think the irritation was too much to handle. He was trying not to kill me, obviously.

Nessie came in the second he was gone. She had been waiting for him to leave, I assumed.

"Hey, Jake." She said smiling brightly at me.

She had grown up a little more since last year. Enough to attract even more male attention.

"Hey, Nessie. Wanna do something in particular or just some hunt for fun?" She wrinkled her nose.

"No hunting." She said.

We haven't been hunting together for a while now. I kind of missed our competitions.

"Why?" I asked.

She sighted.

"Well, I don't like you to see me when hunting. I feel... Ugly." She answered.

She'd lost me. What had she meant?

"You look wonderful when hunting. Well, when doing anything." I said casually.

Nessie blushed a vivid red. I smirked. This had been one of my favourite games for the last year. Making her blush.

"But I don't feel the same way you do. I look savage." She said frowned.

I completely disagreed with her. She hunted more gracefully than anyone in that house. Especially her mother. Bella still had a few problems with clothes destruction.

"Not at all. You look graceful." I said.

She blushed even more, as much as I thought it was impossible to get redder than that.

"Anyway, we are not hunting." She said, ending our little discussion.

I sniggered. She held such an cute expression. I embarrassed her too much this time, it seemed.

"OK. So what do you want?" I asked.

She raised her hand a bit, and let it fall. I heard a crash from the kitchen and that was too damn odd. Vampires don't just drop things.

Nessie sighted and frowned. Letting me totally oblivious to the situation. I was actually getting used to not knowing things, so it didn't annoy me that much.

"Nothing in particular. Anything but hunting is fine with me." She said, still a tad irritated.

She left me in charge, huh? I had no brilliant ideas in my mind.

"What about a walk by the forest with the big bad wolf?" I teased her.

She smiled nodding. When she could, she avoided opening her mouth. She really liked 'yes' or 'no' questions.

Nessie warned her mother and then we were on our little adventure.

"No running. I just have super-powers when phased." I said noticing a little shine on her eyes.

"Boring." She said simply.

I chuckled and she giggled. We walked a little into the woods and then Nessie suddenly stopped and stared at me intensely. I gave her an interrogatively gaze and she half-smiled. Well, maybe there was something she wanted to do.

"Jake, what would you do if I left?"

Or ask.

The answer was automatic, but that didn't make it less honest than it was.

"I'd go with you for sure." She bit her lip.

I had the impression she never noticed that she bit her lower lip, nor that she got that from her mother.

"So you will never leave me, right?" She asked.

I expected her to know that. I had explained her the imprinting situation.

"Never." I answered.

She smiled and took my hand.

"Good." She said with such a cute face.

I wanted to hold her close. I wanted to... Kiss her. She looked kissable. And the stupid, silly promise stopped me. But was it worth it? She _had_ made up her mind, so I could actually do something. Right?

--

_So, what you guys think? Good? Terrible? Review and tell me. No need for flaming, though._

_Oh, the crash from the kitchen was Edward breaking a glass. Just to call his little girl attention. She was having some 'corny' thoughts, again.  
_


	3. And then he begged

_Hello there! A new chapter. I liked writing this one so much and it was written faster than the last. I guess I just feel more comfortable writing in Renesmee perspective, hm.  
_

_Anyway, thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm glad that there is actually someone who is reading and liking this since I'm having so much fun writing this._

**Twilight Saga is Stephenie's,**_ so basically this means I own nothing besides this plot here._

_---  
_

**And then he begged.  
**

I still kept quiet. When Jake last came last week I almost got enough strength to tell him. But there was dad with a big glass bowl! And when we were finally alone he came again. I thought he would scold me but he just glared at Jake. My werewolf just grinned sadly and nodded, as to show he understood something.

Isn't that nice? Now there were secrets being kept from me.

I needed to calm down. That wasn't me. Keeping things from Jacob, big things, was destroying me. I could barely breathe normally when hearing his footsteps getting close. Of course I'd compose myself when turning around to smile at him. However, from time to time, I'd voice questions that I planned to keep to myself. It was obviously a compensation for the big thing I was hiding from him.

I asked him if he would leave with me, although I knew the answer too well. It was tiring to talk as well. I was almost giving up. From time to time, I would show him things, but it was hard to concentrate enough to not let anything slip. Another reason I should just say it. Everything would go back to normal.

Not everything, but most.

And I kind of knew somehow that he must feel the same. I saw that in his eyes on our walk by the First Beach a year ago, and just a couple of weeks ago in the woods. So I just had to stop being so stupid and do something. Once for all, I had to.

"If that is what you think" Dad said as he passed me by the hall, as I considered the odds.

"_That's what I want, dad._"I thought.

He smiled in a strange way.

Since that time, he never brought up anything on me and Jake. Just once in a while, when my mind went too far. Mom, on the other hand, kept on attacking poor Jake whenever she could. I tried to talk to her.

"Honey, where did you get that from? I am not mad at him." Such a bad liar was my mother. It was actually funny sometimes.

"Right. And Blondie actually has a secret crush on me." Jake said laughing.

Aunt Rose hissed from the kitchen. She was making some strange human food for me. Emmet said it was a training for my future school days. Well, I was pretty sure he and Rose just found my disgusted faces endearing. No, just aunt Rose. Uncle Emmet found it too amusing for his own good. I have to get back at him one of this days.

"Was I talking to you, dog?" Mom asked irritated.

He sighted.

"I thought we had passed this 'lets be angry at Jacob' thing." Jake said rather sad.

Now it was her turn to sight. She hated to make him sad.

"I'm sorry Jake, but this is too much to handle sometimes. I guess I'll get used to it. One day." Mom smiled at him, as to reaffirm what she was saying.

And what was she saying?

"Yeah, probably about two centuries or so, right?" He teased her.

It was like I wasn't there. Strange thing to feel. Maybe they were just trying to keep me out of something. It was not like I could complain. I had kept some things inside as well.

"Probably." She answered chuckling.

Jake then turned his attention to me and I was suddenly glad. Whenever he looked at anybody else I just felt horrible, jealousy would take over me.

"I assume hunting is off limits today, as well." He grinned at me.

Of course it would be. I felt like a beast when hunting. Not entirely true. Just when with him. It had become something odd, to jump at some random animal's throat as the man I loved stared at me.

"You assumed right." I said smiling.

He sighted. He obviously missed hunting with me, the rush of the adrenaline of being able to just run as fast as we could. I had to admit I missed it too. But not enough to change my mind.

He began chatting with my mother again, leaving the hard work for me, as usual. But today was a little different. I had finally decided that today was the day so I couldn't really settle an activity that led us away – far away – from my family.

"Can we go to your house?" I asked suddenly.

The strange edge of anxiety on my tone grabbed both my mom's and Jake's attention.

"Yes, I guess. If it's OK with Bella." He said cocking his head to the side, staring at me intensely, probably wondering what was on my mind.

My mom's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Sure, why not?" She said searching for dad.

She surely wanted some kind of light here. I never once went to Jake's house. Close to it? Sure, but not inside it. The thought of crossing Leah's path just didn't make me comfortable. She didn't like me and I was jealous of the thoughts they shared and she surely was spending quite some time at his house. He would eventually comment of her staying there, how it annoyed him at times. Her reason was that she wanted to be near her mother and her mother wanted to be near Billy, so it seemed rather understandable and logical for her to stay at the Black's house.

All in all his house seemed safer. My family kept themselves out of the werewolf area just in case. They did not want any trouble. So there would be no relative of mine ruining the moment. I just wished his relatives and guests would do the same.

"Then, lets go?" Jake said a little unsure.

I nodded and took his hand to reassure him of what I wanted.

He wasn't with his bike this time, so we ran. Mom walked us to the door and covered my eyes and shut hers.

"No need to seeing nudity, right? We don't want your father to kill Jake." She giggled, and so did I.

It was rather quick. Too quick. And I thought I was going to give up. But the empty house made everything easier.

"Nobody home, I see." I said entering the living room.

He flinched. He kept doing this a lot this days. It was quite funny.

"Yeah." He said simply and nervous?

Maybe this was it. Maybe he was nervous to be alone with me. Maybe he didn't want to be alone with me.

"_No more excuses. No matter what the answer is, just drop the bomb on him_." I thought to myself.

I tried. I really did. I opened my mouth so many times that I was actually feeling like a fish. This was humiliating. I couldn't get myself to speak. The frustration was overwhelming and I hated it.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked reaching for my face.

His skin was on mine and I controlled myself as hard as I could. However, I saw the opportunity that this was. I wouldn't have to make myself talk. I would just have to show him. Simple as it was, I did it. He saw what was wrong - me loving him and being too much of a coward to say it! His eyes widened with surprise and some sort of happiness? As I saw his expression my mind went blank and he sighted.

"Nessie. What you showed me, is it really how you feel, right?" He asked.

I froze. Jake took another step and now his face was inches away from me.

"Renesmee, please." He begged.

His face... He seemed desperate for the answer and deep down I was just as desperate to give it. So I nodded.

"Say it out loud, please." He begged once again.

I went out of breath. Like I could do that! But I tried in order to please him.

"I... Love you." I said quick and low.

He stared me in some sort of disbelief.

"A little louder, please."

My heart was crazy, my temperature as well. Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold.

I sighted trying to regain a little control of my body. It did take me some time and effort, but I said it.

"I love you Jacob Black." It was like taking this huge weigh of my shoulders. Not as difficult as I thought. I just made a big deal out of this, I suppose.

He smiled brightly, embracing me. I gasped surprised.

"Now I won't have to keep myself from breaking promises." He grinned.

I stared at him confused, but next thing you know he kiss me and I couldn't care less about what he said.

---

_I thought of stretching this up a little bit more, but I just couldn't see how. So she finally said it and he is glad. _

_But anyway, did you guys like it? Hate it? Love it or loath it? Tell me and help me improve._

_Thanks for reading.  
_


	4. Eternity

_Well, hello! It has been a while since I last updated this. By the way I am sorry for that. I was in the middle of exhausting, irritating final tests. I don't know about the others countries, but here they are in early December and the summer vacations are from the the rest of December and January. So I am finally free from school. Well, for now._

_This is, I think, the last chapter of Interactions. Why? Well, there is no more sense in writing this. I mean, they already are together, right? The third wasn't the last only because I wanted one more Jake's POV before I finished this. Anyway I may have something more to add, but for now it is complete._

_I want to thank all who have been reading this and the ones who have reviewing it._

_A special thanks to AnnieOakley for warning me every now and then for my mistakes. Sorry for them, sometimes I just forget to re-read the chapters. And to ChampionShoes as well! You reviewed all the chapters hee. Thanks for that._

_Well, enough with this. Enjoy._

----

There is a certain point in life when you feel like you are, indeed, very happy. Happier than you should, since the situation isn't really as perfect as it could be. I have her in my arms, but they are watching every movement I make and he is listening to every single thought I'm having. However he is not really surprised and doesn't even feel safe when sees nothing more than pureness in them. He keeps his eye on me. I always heard parents usually felt like this when their kid decided to begin dating, but this is too much. Well, who cares, when I can at least hold her and smell her hair? Damn, no, I can't smell the hair, it seems. Their eyes are narrowing. Isn't this fun?

"Mother, Father, you both are aware of how pathetic this all is, right?" Nessie said glaring at Bella and Edward.

She seems so much older than me at times with this authoritarian tone, though her parents were the only authority I saw in the room.

"Well dear, the only thing I do know is that this dog has a reputation of not knowing to control his hormones. Since this is a fact - and not a supposition as you are now thinking it is – I do not feel comfortable at all leaving my daughter only with him." Said the mind-reader.

I sighted. He had to remember the old times. I was only fifteen and his woman didn't seem so unwilling to kiss me! Not that this matters now. Well, maybe. He does seems to still be holding a grudge against me. And how could he forget? She made quite the drama about it.

"I have absolutely no idea how you got such information. But I can assure you that he is not going to do anything. And you surely can hear from his thoughts nothing much, since you didn't kill him in the last past hour." Nessie said smiling triumphant.

Edward sighted and so did Bella.

"That's not the problem. We both know – well, I know – that Jacob is controlling himself better, but you on the other hand..." She said raising an eyebrow.

Nessie raised both in an embarrassed surprised. I sniggered with the tone Bella used. She really seemed like a mother, though she looked that young.

"So why did you put the blame on me?" I asked feeling a little bit irritated. The blame always seemed to fall on me in that house.

"Edward is still struggling with this fact. He prefers to blame you and your hormones." Bella said chuckling a bit as her husband hissed.

Not a good reason. Not a good reason at all. I bet he thinks that as soon as he leaves the room and I am all alone with her, I'll tackle her down and fill my head with the nonexistent naughty thoughts that he has been searching in my head.

"That too." He said glaring at me.

Nessie crossed her arms and stood up unleashing herself from my embrace.

"Dad you promised you would let me be." She said furrowing her eyebrows.

Edward smiled.

"No, I told you to do as you wished. I never said I wouldn't be keeping an eye on you." He answered smartly.

That was starting to get on my nerves. That was going to be an endless discussion.

"I am going home. I'll be back tomorrow." I said getting off the couch.

Nessie caught my arm and begged with her amazing power for me to stay. I sighted deeply. I was going to stay. Damn, I could never say no to that eyes.

"Oh, yes. I just remembered! Nessie has a very important thing to say to you, Jake." Bella said staring at her daughter. Nessie's eyes suddenly became begging. Whatever she wanted her mother denied it.

It seemed something important. I mean, they left me alone with their kid. Something they hadn't done since she told them we were dating. Which wasn't so long ago, two months. Yeah, the two happiest months of my life.

Nessie sat on the couch and so did I. She kept fidgeting, showing how nervous she was. I tried to catch her hand and she just rejected it.

Definitely a serious matter.

"So, what is it? What is bothering you now, Nessie?" I asked gently.

She gave me a faint smile and breathed deeply. Not once, but three times.

"You see, you know the Cullen's little cycle of life, right? How we keep on moving from place to place? Well, Carlisle thinks that since I am done with the whole growing thing we should move." The words came slowly out of her mouth as it was painful to say them.

I blinked once. Why was she so nervous? It was such a simple thing. Something that didn't have the impact it should on me. I had came to terms with this. I wasn't going to go crazy because they were moving.

"So?" I asked.

She stared at me curiously, like she couldn't figure out what I meant.

"Excuse me? I say I am leaving and you say 'so?'? Just that?" She asked disappointed.

Now I was the one lost.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I am going too right? Is not like you are leaving me here, right?" She sighted.

"I was just expecting a more dramatic reaction. Something like 'oh, not now!' or something like that." I laughed hard. 'Dramatic reaction'?

"Oh, don't laugh! It is not funny. I thought you'd be sad. You know that this means you have to leave your family and your pack. You are coming with us, right? You may have said that to me some time in the past but you may have changed your mind. This is not a decision to be taken lightly." She said staring at me.

It was really something to be given serious thought, right? I really have never given it too much thought. I mean, I could never be too far from her. There would always be something pulling me back to her. To her arms. I loved her. I think that even if we were in a different situation, in a place where crazy, creepy things like vampires and werewolves – or shape-shifters – didn't exist I would still fall for her. Because she was so amazing. Damn, my father and my pack. Neither of them held a chance against her. Never did and never would. I was hers.

"Oh. You have changed your mind haven't you?" She gave a sad laugh.

I hadn't noticed that I had been really quiet for much more than a few seconds. She tried to get off the couch but I held her. She was avoiding my eyes.

"Hey, calm down, will ya?" I said still trying to make her continue to sit still.

She was really strong! Man, I had never tried to hold her down and now I knew that would be the only time I'd try.

Nessie relaxed a bit and then stared at me.

"Look. I didn't change my mind. I was just thinking of what you said. It is a big decision, but I know there is no way I am leaving you. Ever. No one is more important than you to me." I said smiling.

She cocked her head to the side.

"Even more important tha your father?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Well, isn't this imprinting thing fascinating?" She said.

"It is." I said, kissing her as she smiled.

Unfortunately that kiss didn't last long. Her parents made sure of that.

"Don't complain. You have lots of time." The mind-reader said.

Nessie sighted, but then grinned at me.

"The eternity, right?" She said happily.

Yes. The eternity. And no matter how much the idea of forever scared me, if with her, I could endure even that.

---

_I really did it. I actually wrote a four-chapters fic in English. Gotta be proud of myself. I completed at least something this year._

_I hope you don't kill me for the rather vague ending._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
